


[podfic] Tree-related shenanigans

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Color Blindness, Colorado Avalanche, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, That Oh Shit Moment of realizing you're in love, choo choo all aboard the angst train, colour-corrective glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summaries:So, it's okay. He's in love with Tyson. It's not a big deal.(Except it's a huge deal.)They're best friends and Tyson probably would've kept it that way forever, except. The glasses happen. And JT's right there.Oh. Oh shit.He should've realized sooner, shouldn't he?
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Tree-related shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pine (me a) river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135875) by [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis). 
  * Inspired by [Missing the tree for the forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158078) by [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis). 



> podficcer's notes:  
> My heartfelt thanks to Liffis for granting me permission to record this series! (And my heartfelt apologies, once again, for taking so long to actually do so!)
> 
> This is my first entry for Podfic Bingo 2020, specifically the squares "Wild Card (Splice Fics Together)" and "Angst."

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (14.7 MB, runtime 16:41)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lcg610t7gi9l2zf/tree%20related%20shenanigans.mp3?dl=0)

Song: "Realize" by Colbie Caillat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Feedback is love!
> 
> ETA (6-6-20): I wrote about the cover art in [this post](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/20273.html) for Cover Art Bingo! :D


End file.
